1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection device.
2. Related Art
A screen printing device, in which a dyeing stencil was used to perform, has been used for printing to a fabric such as cotton, silk, wool, chemical fiber, blended fabric, and the like. However, in recent years, an inkjet printer technology has been improved so that an inkjet printing device, which performs printing by an inkjet printing method, is receiving attention.
The inkjet printing is not required to use a dyeing stencil, which was used in the screen printing, so that a design that is digitalized can be used. Accordingly, small changes for a design requested by a client can be promptly responded and the production time can be dramatically shortened. Also, there is an advantage that the degree of freedom in design such that color gradations can be expressed is large.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 8-108588 introduces a configuration that in the inkjet printing device, when a fabric as a recording medium is conveyed to an ejection head that performs printing by the inkjet, to improve conveyance accuracy, the fabric is applied to a conveyance belt having adhesion on a support surface that supports the fabric and a recording medium conveyance part is provided to convey the fabric by the conveyance belt driven by a conveyance roller, and the like.
Further, a recording medium supply part that feeds and supplies a fabric to a recording medium conveyance part, an ejection head that ejects liquid to the fabric supported by the recording medium conveyance part, a recording medium collecting part that collects the fabric conveyed from the recording medium conveyance part, and a drying part that is placed between the recording medium conveyance part and the recording medium collecting part and dries the liquid applied to the recording medium are provided with the inkjet printing device described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 8-108588.
In the inkjet printing device described in the above-mentioned publication, examples of the drying part (drying heater) show to blow hot air to a fabric and to irradiate ultraviolet rays to a fabric.
Other than these drying parts that dry the fabric without contact, it may consider a drying part which is a type that the fabric is contacted to a heater block and is dried by heating.